Love You Like a Love Song
by The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls
Summary: Basically, this is a series of one-shots with different songs, all revolving around Bella and whatever character I decide to pair her with.
1. Lips of An Angel-BellaStefan

Bella had returned from Italy with the Cullen's a day ago, but she was over them, as well as Jake. She was done. So freaking done.

There was one guy. One guy she loved more than anything, but they were forced to break up. He had went into ripper mode and torn out of the house they'd be staying in like a bat out of hell. He had gotten a taste of human blood, and he could feel himself slipping into the dark abyss, so he had ran, leaving her a letter. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, so he just… ran. Bella understood.

He had left her his email address and cell number, and they'd been talking for awhile, but only through email. Bella knew she'd break if she heard his voice. But one night, the same night she went cliff-diving and Alice had come, she had broken down and called him, crying, telling him she still loved him. With everything else, she had forgotten about the phone call.

The Cullen's and wolf-pack were downstairs, wanting to talk to her. She listened to Edward and Jacob squabble. She mentally scoffed. Both of them were spoiled brats that wouldn't know what love was if it pimp-slapped them.

She ignored the waiting Cullen's and wolf-pack, and fled upstairs, checking her email. She had two new ones. She clicked on the first one, one that was sent the day after she had left , it was a video.

Bella gasped, tears immediately pricking her eyes as Stefan appeared on screen with his guitar. He smiled sadly at the camera, before beginning to play, singing the song that made her sob uncontrollably

_" Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?"_

By the end of the song, Stefan had tears in his eyes, and Bella was sobbing so hard, she began to cough. The Cullen's and wolf-pack were listening in shock. Why was Bella crying? Who was singing?

Bella clicked on the other email, it too was a video. Sent only an hour and half ago.

Stefan once again appeared on screen, but this time with a smile. He was driving, holding the camera with his right hand while the left worked the steering-wheel.

" Hi, baby. I'm coming to see you. Hope you'll be happy to see me." Just as the video cut off, there was a knock on the door. Bella sprinted downstairs flinging open the door, straight into Stefan's waiting arms. She was crying again, staining his shirt. He honestly didn't care. He had his mate back in his arms.

" I missed you." She whispered. He kissed her tears away.

" I missed you too. I never should've ran. I was stupid."

" It's okay. I love you."

" I love you, too Bella." He said, affirming his words by crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah... meh, it's okay. Song- Lips of an Angel, by Hinder. <em>**


	2. ET- BellaJasper

_**TELL ME WHAT SONG AND PAIRING I SHOULD DO NEXT!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E.T- BellaJasper**_

The first time Isabella Katerina Salvatore-Pierce saw Jasper Anthony Whitlock-Hale, she damn near had a heart attack. He was sexy as hell, his honey blonde curls falling around his face, his body muscular and when he stood up, she could see an eight pack through his shirt. She was almost overwhelmed by the urge to run up to him and kiss him. _**MINE!** _Her instincts had screamed.

Jasper spotted Bella out of the corner of his eye, and was captivated by her innocent beauty. She had curves in all the right places, beautiful brown curls, her gorgeous brown eyes. Then, he caught her scent.

_**MINE! MINE! MY MATE! **_The major rattled his cage as Jasper lost himself in Bella's scent. His supposed family had noticed, and thought he would try to kill her. He mentally scoffed. As if! He would never hurt her. His family dragged him outside and pinned him down, not realizing that he could kill them all in a second. He let Emmett hold him down as they tried to ''Snap him out of it".

Neither of them could get the other off their mind. Jasper very nearly flipped his shit and let the Major out when Eddie boy brought Bella home.

He was powerful. He was ruthless. Mercy was not in his vocabulary. He killed without remorse, his demon taking over. All knew his name, all feared him. Even the rulers of his world would not cross him. He lead his armies, and he annihilated those who would dare to oppose him without a second thought.

He was known as Ares, the god of war. His famous crimson eyes were cold and calculating. He showed no emotion, for he saw it as a weakness. But he could feel the emotions of others. He could feel the terror he struck into his victims.

But he didn't care.

Why should he?

He was the Major.

That was, until that evil little pixie bitch found him and dragged him to the Cullen's', turning him into a golden eyed bunny-munching pansy.

But then, he met Isabella. The girl who changed his entire life in a single moment.

She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but fucking adore her from the minute he saw her. Her emotions were so pure, so loving and comforting, like a warm embrace. And those eyes, god those eyes could make the devil himself melt. She was never disgusted or uneasy around him. In fact, she seemed to be happier when with him. He couldn't count how many times he wished she was his.

But she was Eddie's.

The mere thought made him simultaneously sick and want to kill something, preferably Edward.  
>Then, they were forced to leave her. He nearly broke down completely, he was sure leaving his angel would kill him. Yet, Alice dragged him away from his beloved.<p>

Then, she dumped his ass like last year's Dolce and Gabbana purse. He yearned for Bella, his light.

He furiously recalled when Edward had put Bella in serious danger when he tried to kill himself, provoking the Volturi. Bella had saved him, and Jasper had been fucking ecstatic when she returned. He also had a bit of selfish happiness when he no longer felt her slight love for Edward. All she directed towards the mind-reader was annoyance and loathing. She also had refused to take him back, but the rest of the family (except Alice) still loved her like a daughter and sister, even Rosalie.

Bella had written several songs about Jasper, one of them applied to him so much that it should've been his theme song. So, when they returned to school, she gathered the courage, and sang it to him.

Jasper was shocked when Bella stepped on stage in the school's auditorium, and grasped the microphone. She sent him a sexy wink that had him struggling not to take her in front of the entire school.  
><strong>"E.T."<strong>

_**You're so hypnotizing**_  
><em><strong>Could you be the devil?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could you be an angel?<strong>_

_**Your touch magnetizing**_  
><em><strong>Feels like I am floating<strong>_  
><em><strong>Leaves my body glowing<strong>_

_**They say, be afraid**_  
><em><strong>You're not like the others<strong>_  
><em><strong>Futuristic lover<strong>_  
><em><strong>Different DNA<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't understand you<strong>_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>You're from a whole 'nother world<strong>_  
><em><strong>A different dimension<strong>_  
><em><strong>You open my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm ready to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lead me into the light<strong>_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
><em><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
><em><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
><em><strong>You're so supersonic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna feel your powers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stun me with your lasers<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your kiss is cosmic<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every move is magic<strong>_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>You're from a whole 'nother world<strong>_  
><em><strong>A different dimension<strong>_  
><em><strong>You open my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm ready to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lead me into the light<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
><em><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial.<br>_[Bridge]_  
>This is transcendental<br>On another level  
>Boy, you're my lucky star<strong>_

_**I wanna walk on your wave length**_  
><em><strong>And be there when you vibrate<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you I'll risk it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>All<strong>_

_**[Chorus]**_  
><em><strong>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Infect me with your love and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fill me with your poison<strong>_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
><em><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Extraterrestrial**_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial."<strong>_

The entire student body erupted into applause, cheering Bella on. She grinned at Jasper, who was struggling to stay in his seat. He knew he was projecting a fuck-ton of lust, but he honestly didn't give a shit. He could see the Cullen's shocked faces out of the corner of his eye, and smirked. He got up, and walked out of the auditorium. He found Bella putting her stuff in her locker. He grabbed her waist, and spun her around, slamming the locker door shut. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately. He only pulled back when Bella needed to breathe, and began to kiss up and down her neck. He then pulled away from her neck, and looked her in those glorious brown eyes of hers with a smirk as he noticed that her lips were swollen, her breath coming out in short pants.

" Yer' a fuckin' tease, darlin'."


	3. Devil in those Angel Eyes- BellaJasper

_**A Little Bit of Devil In Those Angel**** Eyes**_

Bella- Nina Dobrev

As Bella entered the Cullen house with Edward, she couldn't help but blush slightly under Jasper's intense, loving gaze. She had always felt drawn to him, and they had been secretly hanging out. He had told of her of his past with Maria, what he remembered of his human life, his brother and sister, Peter and Char. She had let him see the real fire in her, and had confided in him that she thought she was falling hard for someone that wasn't Edward. She had blushed while telling him, because it was Jasper she was falling for. She didn't know Jasper requited her feelings completely, and loved her with a burning passion.

It killed Jasper every time he saw Edward with Bella, because he knew Bella wasn't happy, plus his selfish love for her.

" Hey, darlin'." Jasper said in his sexy southern drawl, grinning when her felt Bella's lust spike. She gave him a shy smile that drove him crazy.

" Hi, Jazz."

He smiled at her, and unexpectedly walked over, and engulfed her in a hug, burying his face in her hair, nuzzling her neck affectionately. It not only shocked Bella, but the rest of the family. Bella got over her shock, and melted into his embrace.

" I got a song for you, kitten." He said so only she can hear. She smiled, and despite the family's protests, she allowed him to lead her up to his study. He sat her on the couch and got out his guitar, strumming a few cords to tune it. The whole family was too shocked to even move. He began to play and sing.

_**" "Angel Eyes"**_

_**She likes whiskey with her water**_  
><em><strong>She starts dancing when the stars come out<strong>_  
><em><strong>She ain't your typical preacher's daughter<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt<strong>_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
><em><strong>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>A little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

_**Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire**_  
><em><strong>Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile<strong>_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_  
><em><strong>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

_**And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night**_  
><em><strong>She's got that something, that sexy innocence, she must be heaven sent<strong>_

_**There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes**_  
><em><strong>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_

_**There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes**_  
><em><strong>She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got a rebel heart a country mile wide<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a little bit of devil in her<strong>_  
><em><strong>In those angel, in those angel eyes."<strong>_Bella looked to him with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks. He nearly fell over as he felt the love and shock coming from her. She loved him, too?! She gently took the guitar from his hands, and began to play.

**_You Belong With Me"_**

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_**  
><strong><em>She's going off about something that you said<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.<em>**

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._**  
><strong><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<em>**  
><strong><em>And she'll never know your story like I do.<em>**

**_But she wears short skirts_**  
><strong><em>I wear t-shirts<em>**  
><strong><em>She's cheer captain<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm on the bleachers<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>**

**_If you could see_**  
><strong><em>That I'm the one<em>**  
><strong><em>Who understands you.<em>**  
><strong><em>Been here all along.<em>**  
><strong><em>So, why can't you see—<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me,<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**

**_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**  
><strong><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<em>**  
><strong><em>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,<em>**  
><strong><em>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<em>**

**_And you've got a smile_**  
><strong><em>That can light up this whole town.<em>**  
><strong><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>**  
><strong><em>Since she brought you down.<em>**

**_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._**  
><strong><em>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<em>**

**_She wears high heels,_**  
><strong><em>I wear sneakers.<em>**  
><strong><em>She's cheer captain,<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm on the bleachers.<em>**  
><strong><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>**  
><strong><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>**

**_If you could see_**  
><strong><em>That I'm the one<em>**  
><strong><em>Who understands you,<em>**  
><strong><em>Been here all along.<em>**  
><strong><em>So, why can't you see—<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**  
><strong><em>All this time how could you not know, baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me,<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me.<em>**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_**  
><strong><em>In the middle of the night.<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh<em>**  
><strong><em>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<em>**  
><strong><em>I know your favorite songs,<em>**  
><strong><em>And you tell me about your dreams.<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I know where you belong,<em>**  
><strong><em>Think I know it's with me.<em>**

**_Can't you see_**  
><strong><em>That I'm the one<em>**  
><strong><em>Who understands you?<em>**  
><strong><em>Been here all along.<em>**  
><strong><em>So, why can't you see—<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**

**_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**  
><strong><em>All this time how could you not know, baby?<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me,<em>**  
><strong><em>You belong with me.<em>**

**_You belong with me._**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe_**  
><strong><em>You belong with me?<em>**

**_You belong with me."_**

He sat their frozen as she strummed the last chords. She sent him a shy smile as his golden eyes looked at her with shock.

" Why, Miss Swan, I do believe we have a few things to talk about." Jasper drawled with a grin. Bella sent him a smirk identical to that of her dad's.

" Try miss Salvatore, Mr. Whitlock."


End file.
